The Tapestry of Loss
by ReachingforHeaven
Summary: Traduction de Lomonaaeren - Après que Harry et Draco ont découvert une tapisserie mystérieuse durant l'une de leurs enquêtes en tant qu'Aurors, Harry commence à noter que ses effets sur Draco ne sont… pas tout à fait normaux.


**Titre **: The Tapestry of Loss

**Auteur :** Lomonaaeren

**Traductrice :** ReachingforHeaven

**Disclaimer **: J.K. Rowling et ses associés possèdent les droits sur ces personnages. J'écris cette histoire seulement pour m'amuser et non pour le profit.

**Pairing **: Harry/Draco

**Rating **: R

**Nombre de mots **: ~6000

**Avertissements **: jurons, un peu d'angoisse, un peu de sexe

**Défi **: pour **nevcolleil**. _Mots clefs _: marques, rayon de soleil, tapisserie. _Dialogue _: « Je veux dire, honnêtement… Si tu ne voulais pas que je le mette dans ma bouche, tu aurais dû dire quelque chose ».

**Sommaire **: Après que Harry et Draco ont découvert une tapisserie mystérieuse durant l'une de leurs enquêtes en tant qu'Aurors, Harry commence à noter que ses effets sur Draco ne sont… pas tout à fait normaux.

**Notes de l'auteur **: Ceci est une réponse au défi que **nevcolleil **a soumis sur hd_500 (communauté sur LJ) en février.

**Notes de la traductrice **: Bon, voilà, deuxième traduction de la semaine ! Ah, la joie des vacances… Je sais que je poste un peu vite, mais je préfère le faire tant que je peux ; dès lundi, retour en prépa - ce qui signifie : pas de vie sociale ou presque :p Alors, aujourd'hui, une traduction de Lomonaaeren, qui est une de mes autres auteurs de langue anglaise préférées. Je n'ai pas encore reçu son autorisation pour publier cette traduction - mais comme je l'ai expliqué, je n'aurais peut-être plus le temps de passer après, donc… Voilà ! (Ah oui, et encore merci à mon beta reader génial, F., qui est quelqu'un de très occupé vous savez :D)

Ah, et j'allais oublier ! Je vais mettre les réponses aux reviews anonymes de ma traduction précédente sur mon LJ (homepage dans mon profil) d'ici la fin du week-end ; voilà voilà et bonne lecture !

**The Tapestry of Loss**

« Draco ! Pas comme ça ! »

« Je t'emmerde, Harry, je peux le faire ! »

Harry se baissa pour éviter un jet de lumière verte qui faillit presque le décapiter, puis se retourna brusquement et lança un Stupéfix au trafiquant qui avait essayé de le blesser. L'homme se raidit et tomba en arrière. Harry plongea ensuite derrière un fauteuil, alors qu'un sort de Découpe manqua de peu sa gorge. « Non, pas du tout ! » hurla-t-il ; il savait que crier allait le faire repérer, mais à ce moment il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. « Tu ne _peux pas_ utiliser un sortilège de Congélation de cette façon, Draco, parce que si tu le fais - »

Le bruit de pieds qui trébuchaient, suivis d'une chute sonore, lui répondit.

« Tu vas tomber » finit Harry dans un soupir ; et il s'extirpa de derrière la chaise pour pouvoir se mettre debout et inspecter la pièce.

Il s'agissait du rez-de-chaussée de ce qui avait été jadis un imposant manoir, du moins avant que les propriétaires, des Sang-Purs, aient été obligés de vendre l'édifice après la guerre. Le manoir était passé de main en main, de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne finalement aux mains de ses premiers propriétaires, déguisés. La famille Bonneville s'était entre-temps impliquée dans les activités d'un cercle de contrebandiers qui volait des artefacts de magie noire - dans le cas contraire, ils auraient peut-être pu continuer à vivre dans leur ancienne maison en paix.

Maintenant, la moitié du sol de l'étage avait été métamorphosée en de la glace extraordinairement glissante, et les restes du cercle de contrebandiers étaient étendus par terre, grognant - tout comme Draco. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Draco avait tendance à penser que les lois de la physique allaient faire une exception et le dispenser de conséquences lorsqu'il utilisait un sort dans ce genre là.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? » demanda Harry de façon rhétorique, utilisant un sort du Saucisson pour attacher les sorciers et les sorcières qui essayaient de pointer leur baguette sur Draco.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ? » Draco se retourna pour le regarder avec un sourire méprisant, qui rappelait le temps où ils avaient commencé leur partenariat et où aucune camaraderie n'avait encore réussi à se développer entre eux. Bien sûr, _cela _s'était mieux passé après qu'ils aient passé une nuit en haut d'une tour, se raccrochant chacun par quelques doigts seulement, jetant chacun leur tour des sortilèges qui renforceraient leurs mains et les réchaufferaient. Draco était le seul qui savait ce que cela faisait de regarder les pavés à plus de cent cinquante mètres de haut pendant dix heures, et qui pouvait vraiment _comprendre _pourquoi Harry avait été un peu mal à l'aise à propos des hauteurs depuis cette époque.

Harry était prêt à tolérer ses erreurs, mais il souhaitait vraiment que Draco l'écoute plus souvent, parce qu'il avait généralement raison - à propos des sorts, en tout cas. Draco avait quant à lui souvent raison à propos de la mode, des romans sorciers, des traditions des Sang-Purs et des conséquences lorsqu'on se rendait ivre, et ensemble ils s'équilibraient.

Le coude de Draco dérapa sous son corps à ce moment là ; la glace avait été créée pour déjouer tout effort de se relever. Harry soupira. « Je devrais te laisser là, je devrais vraiment » songea-t-il à voix haute.

« Tu ne le feras pas » dit Draco, sa voix quelque peu étouffée puisqu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de relever son visage de la glace. « Tu m'aimes bien trop pour ça. »

Harry prit un moment pour lui adresser un sourire chaleureux ; aucun des contrebandiers n'était en assez bon état pour faire une remarque sur son geste. Oui, il se souciait _vraiment _de Draco ; et petit à petit ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, dans un immense mouvement de spirale qui semblait faite de mépris, de disputes, de compétition, d'expériences partagées, de blagues entre eux, et d'un flirt un peu tendu, timide. Harry pensait qu'ils sortiraient probablement ensemble un jour, et il pouvait se faire à cette idée, heureux et patient.

Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait _satisfaire _Draco, quand il avait si clairement _tort_.

Il fit léviter son partenaire et le remit sur ses pieds, et indiqua ensuite les contrebandiers d'un geste de la tête. « Prêt à les emmener au Ministère ? »

Draco leur lança un regard horrifié, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, comme si Harry venait de blasphémer en parlant de ses dieux personnels. Bien sûr, d'une certaine façon, Harry venait de le faire, et il l'avait fait exprès - mais il n'était pas près de _l'admettre_, non plus. « Sans passer leurs biens en revue ? »

« On peut laisser ça aux gens dont c'est vraiment le travail » dit Harry avec sérieux. « Tu sais, ceux qui cataloguent les artefacts de magie noire ? »

« On va d'abord regarder ce qu'ils ont » dit Draco. « On ne sait jamais. » Il se retourna résolument vers les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage du manoir.

Harry eut un large sourire, fixant son dos. L'avidité et le sarcasme de Draco pouvaient être assez amusants quand il ne s'en servait pas contre lui. Et depuis que Harry était devenu son ami et avait commencé à flirter gentiment avec lui, Draco semblait _vraiment _moins égoïste, d'une manière générale.

Harry se demandait d'ailleurs ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils étaient devenus amis lorsqu'ils étaient enfants…

Mais il s'était interdit depuis longtemps de regretter le passé, alors il se força à hausser les épaules maintenant, et attendit patiemment le moment où Draco trébucha à nouveau, étant donné qu'il marchait toujours sur la glace.

« Ce n'est _pas _drôle » dit Draco un moment plus tard, alors que Harry riait à la vue de ses fesses relevées en l'air.

« Regarde ça, Harry ! »

Draco parcourait la salle au trésor comme un enfant, il le savait, mais c'était parce que les objets autour d'eux étaient _intéressants_.

Des coupes en or qui pouvaient changer n'importe quel liquide versé à l'intérieur en poison ! Des statues de serpents en émeraude avec des yeux fermés faits de rubis, qui s'ouvraient et perçaient de trous le corps de n'importe quel intrus ! Des bracelets en métal qui amènaient la mort et la destruction à ceux qui les volaient ! Une urne couverte de motifs tourbillonnants, hypnotisants, représentant des loups d'or, qui commencèrent à se retourner et à s'approcher de la surface, les babines retroussées, quand Draco les regarda sans cligner des yeux !

Et Harry le suivait en tenant avec circonspection sa baguette à la main, secouant la tête en direction de l'urne quand les loups grondèrent, et sifflant un avertissement quand un des serpents d'émeraude bougea, parce que les objets n'avaient _que peu d'importance _pour lui.

Draco n'avait jamais compris son point de vue. Oui, il savait qu'il n'était pas techniquement nécessaire de posséder des draps de soie et de manger de la caille rôtie tous les jours. Mais si on pouvait se les offrir, alors pourquoi ne pas les avoir ? Et s'il était possible d'avoir des objets magnifiques, magiques comme ceux-ci autour de soi, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Parfois il se demandait si Harry fronçait les sourcils dans son dos, d'un air désapprobateur, quand il déambulait parmi des trésors d'artefacts comme celui-là. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait y renoncer, et de toute façon, se disait-il, Harry le considérait la plupart du temps comme un égal.

_La plupart du temps._

Il mit de côté un bouclier en bronze orné d'étranges marques près du centre - les marques ressemblaient à celles que des oiseaux de chasse laisseraient dans la neige, ce qui ne frappait pas Draco comme quelque chose de particulièrement captivant - et il se retrouva face au mur opposé de la pièce. Pendant un instant, Draco se sentit désappointé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le magot des trafiquants soit si modeste.

Mais il réalisa alors que le plus important des trésors se trouvait juste là. Et personne ne pouvait dire que les contrebandiers ne savait pas comment s'occuper de leur butin.

Il s'agissait d'une tapisserie. Elle brillait d'un éclat vert et doré, de subtils motifs apparaissant et disparaissant à nouveau - de telle façon que Draco pensait parfois que c'était une scène en forêt éclairée par un rayon de soleil, parfois un océan par une journée éclatante, et parfois une représentation d'une émeraude énorme enchâssée dans un anneau d'or. Mais chaque fois que ses yeux découvraient une forme ou une courbe qui possédait un sens, elle s'évanoussait. Draco n'était sûr de rien en ce qui concernait cette tapisserie après l'avoir fixée pendant cinq minutes, exceptée sa beauté.

Et alors, sa véritable forme apparut.

Draco se pencha vers la tapisserie, son souffle s'accélérant. Il pouvait voir des lignes se dessiner, s'enroulant les unes autour des autres comme les branches d'un arbre. Elles s'épaissirent rapidement, et des mots en jaillirent et se suspendirent aux lignes commes des feuilles, et de la lumière pareille à de la sève se répandit autour d'eux.

Là, devant lui, se trouvait une représentation de la généalogie de la famille Malfoy, comme Draco en avait souvent vu dans des livres et sur des tapisseries que sa propre famille possédait.

Draco tendit une main tremblante pour toucher la surface de la tapisserie. Le tissu se froissa au contact de ses doigts, d'un tissage si délicat qu'il voulait à nouveau le frôler, admirant profondément sa beauté.

_Ca doit être quelque chose qui a été volé à ma famille il y a très longtemps, _pensa-t-il, s'en rapprochant. _Ou peut-être que Père était trop embarassé pour mentionner qu'il l'avait perdue._

Il pouvait déchiffrer les mots, maintenant.

Et il s'arrêta.

Parce que les mots sur la tapisserie parlaient de mort et de destruction, de désappoitement et de perte ; et ils devenaient plus lumineux et plus étendus tandis qu'il les parcourait des yeux, comme si la tapisserie pouvait savoir où il regardait à chaque instant.

Il y avait Apollonius Malfoy, dont Draco n'avait jamais entendu parler sauf comme quelqu'un qui était mort jeune et avait déçu son père. Mais maintenant, en lisant la tapisserie, il apprit qu'Apollonius avait essayé de se transformer en plante. Draco avait désespérément envie de ricaner. Un tel sortilège était réservé _uniquement _aux maîtres de Métamorphose, uniquement à des gens de soixante ans au moins ! Et Draco pouvait voir grâce à la date inscrite qu'Apollonius était âgé de seulement vingt ans quand il était mort.

Draco pouvait également voir pourquoi les Malfoy n'avaient pas voulu se souvenir de lui.

Il se rapprocha tout de même, fixant maintenant un nom qu'il ne reconnaissait pas du tout, bien qu'il se trouve seulement deux générations avant celui de son père. Il semblait que Ianthe Malfoy ait été la sœur du grand-père de Lucius, et elle était devenue une prostituée, vendant son corps et son héritage pour de l'argent. Oh, la légende disait qu'elle s'était appelée elle-même une « courtisane », mais cependant, la honte avait été trop importante pour sa famille, et ils avaient brûlé son nom de leur propre tapisserie.

Et il y avait aussi Quintus Malfoy, cinq générations auparavant, qui avait été - un cannibale ?

Draco frissonna de dégoût.

« Draco, tu vas bien ? Tu ne t'es pas excité à propos des qualités de ces objets depuis dix minutes. »

_Harry_. Harry se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Et s'il se rapprochait, il verrait les lignes sur la tapisserie, et les mots, et la vérité à propos de la famille de Draco, qu'elle n'était pas noble et majestueuse après tout, mais remplie de ténèbres rampantes, minables, et de péchés terribles -

Draco n'accordait pas d'intérêt à ce que la plupart des gens pensait de lui, mais Harry était une exception, et ce depuis la nuit en haut de la tour. Il se retourna, le dos face à la tapisserie, plaçant avec soin son corps de façon à ce qu'il dissimule au moins Ianthe et Quintus Malfoy.

« Ce n'est rien » dit-il. « C'est joli, je trouve, mais la magie est un peu passée. »

A son grand soulagement, Harry n'accorda à la tapisserie qu'un seul regard désintéressé, hocha la tête, et se retourna. « Bon, alors, je pense qu'on devrait commencer à cataloguer ces objets et à les ramener au Ministère. »

Sa voix reflétait un manque distinct d'enthousiasme, et Draco saisit l'opportunité. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne ramènes pas les trafiquants au Ministère ? Je peux cataloguer ces artefacts et les ramener. »

Harry lui jeta un regard un peu suspicieux. « T'es sûr ? » Il savait que Draco aimait bien se faire voir en arrivant avec les criminels, pour renforcer sa réputation d'Auror qui chassait _vraiment _les mages noirs au lieu de les laisser s'enfuir.

Draco hocha la tête avec force. « Tout à fait. »

« D'accord. » Harry se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque, et soudainement Draco pensa à quelque chose d'autre qu'à la tapisserie pendant un instant. « A condition que tu n'en profites pas pour t'éclipser avec un autre homme, Draco Malfoy. »

Draco retint son souffle lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Harry. « Et tu penses vraiment que tu as le droit de me contrôler ? » Il tourna la tête sur le côté, et battit des cils.

« Pas vraiment de te contrôler » murmura Harry, « mais j'ai la chance de te connaître. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser quelqu'un d'autre découvrir tous tes secrets avant moi. » Pendant un instant, ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la robe de Draco comme s'ils voulaient passer en-dessous et trouver sa peau.

« Ca n'arrivera jamais » souffla Draco en retour. « Pas quand je conserve certains de ces secrets _juste _pour toi. »

Harry lui adressa un grand sourire et recula d'un pas, puis descendit les escaliers pour s'occuper des contrebandiers.

Draco se remit face à la tapisserie, et agita la main. Elle se détacha nettement du mur et s'enroula. Draco tapota le rouleau de sa baguette pour l'envoyer au Manoir Malfoy.

Il se dit qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable. Après tout, la tapisserie avait été volée à sa famille, et il ne faisait seulement que la récupérer. Et s'il l'emmenait vraiment au Ministère, il parviendrait au même résultat final, mais seulement après des détours interminables, en passant par de la paperasserie et des sous-secrétaires suspicieux qui détestaient encore les parents de Draco à cause du rôle qu'ils avaient joué dans la guerre.

C'est juste plus facile comme ça, se dit-il, et il commença ensuite à rassembler d'autres artefacts, mais il n'était qu'à demi-concentré sur son travail.

ooOoo

« Où est Malfoy ? »

« Hmmm ? » Harry leva les yeux du dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier. Le Chef des Aurors lui avait assigné une nouvelle affaire, qu'il allait probablement devoir mener tout seul car il allait avoir besoin d'enquêter dans le monde moldu ; et Draco ne pourrait _jamais _s'y intégrer, ou arrêter de faire des remarques à voix haute à propos de la magie. Il avait été tellement impliqué dans sa lecture qu'il n'avait même pas entendu Ron arriver à la porte du bureau.

« Malfoy » répéta Ron, tapotant une liasse de parchements contre son bras et l'air agité. « Je dois le faire signer ce rapport, et je n'arrive pas à _trouver _ce connard. »

Harry ricana à voix basse. Son amitié croissante et son flirt avec Draco n'avaient en rien changé la relation d'antagonisme entre Draco et Ron, sauf en la faisant passer de la violence ouverte à des insultes à voix basse. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry se dit qu'il s'agissait d'un sacrifice assez extrême pour tous les deux.

« Je sais pas. Tu te souviens, il arrive en retard parfois, quand il a été à une autre de ces fêtes que donnent Parkinson. » Harry tourna une page de son dossier, et se dit qu'il n'était _pas _jaloux du fait que Draco ne l'ait jamais emmené à l'une de ses fêtes. Pour autant qu'il en savait, Draco n'emmenait jamais personne d'autre non plus, et de toute façon, ces fêtes étaient remplies de ses amis personnels. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il y passerait un agréable moment, en particulier parce qu'il devrait détourner les yeux la moitié de la soirée pour éviter d'arrêter des gens.

« Eh bien, si tu le vois, dis lui que je ne veux _pas _le voir, mais que je suis _obligé _de le faire. » Ron s'éclipsa, l'air d'un martyr.

Harry retourna à sa lecture, puis se rendit au Bureau de Confiscation afin de faire une demande pour des dispositifs de localisation dont il avait besoin ; ensuite il alla déjeuner, pratiqua quelques uns des sortilèges dont il aurait à se servir dans la salle de duels, et enfin alla jouer avec Teddy. C'était le jour où il devait délivrer pendant un moment Andromeda des activités d'un turbulent Métamorphomage de six ans.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois en rentrant chez lui qu'il réalisa que Draco n'était pas venu de toute la journée.

ooOoo

Draco était accroupi devant la tapisserie, se noyant dans les ténèbres qui avaient hanté sa famille, suivant d'un doigt le cours des lignes et des liens de fraternité, jusqu'au liens des mariages et puis de parenté. Chaque fois, la tapisserie brillait et changeait avec obligeance, de telle manière qu'il puisse lire le dernier meurtre, ou la dernière trahison, ou le dernier crime minable.

Il ne s'agissait même pas de crimes dont quelqu'un pouvait être _fier_, et c'était là la chose la plus terrible. Il n'y avait eu aucun mage noir dans sa famille. Il y avait eu des meurtres simplement par appât du gain, pour quelques Gallions de plus - ou pour posséder un petit miroir en acier que Lesbia Malfoy avait désespérément désiré pour une raison quelconque, même si elle était assez riche pour s'en acheter une centaine juste comme celui-là. Il y avait de l'inceste, et du cannibalisme, et des infanticides. Il y avait des viols. Il y avait la vérité à propos de la dispute avec les Weasley - en la lisant, Draco avait presque déchiré la tapisserie en deux.

La beauté de l'objet l'en avait empêché, ainsi que le fait qu'il savait que ce n'était pas la _tapisserie _qui était à blâmer. C'était simplement une retranscription de l'histoire. Si les Malfoy voulaient une meilleure représentation de leur famille, ils auraient dû accomplir de meilleures actions.

Draco était devenu Auror en partie parce qu'il voulait que les autres comprennent que les Aurors ne venaient pas toujours des familles du côté de la « Lumière », et parce qu'il pensait que trop de gens oubliaient où se situait la distinction entre le Bien et le Mal dans les procès de l'après-guerre. Ce qui était bien ou mauvais dépendait de ce que l'on faisait, pas juste de la réputation de sa famille. Les Malfoy pouvaient être « bons » s'ils le voulaient. Son père n'avait-il pas donner de l'argent à toutes sortes d'organismes de charité ? Sa mère n'avait-elle pas sauvé la vie du Sauveur ?

Et il avait voulu, lui aussi, faire quelque chose de positif, plutôt que de continuer simplement à se conduire de la même façon neutre et vacillante qui avait gouverné la plupart de ses actions durant la guerre. Il n'avait pas été capable de se résoudre, et il n'avait donc pas été capable de choisir un côté.

_Eh bien, au moins, personne ne peut douter de ma décision maintenant._

Mais face au poids du passé que portait la tapisserie, avec tant de décisions négatives et malveillantes et contre-productives, Draco devait se demander si un seul et modeste choix pouvait changer quelque chose après tout.

Il n'avait pas encore osé regarder ce que la tapisserie racontait à propos des dernières générations, à propos de ses parents et à _son _propos. Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était limité aux coins illuminés de taches de soleil le plus loin possible, et il s'était retenu de regarder au-delà d'Abraxas Malfoy quand ses yeux et ses doigts s'étaient dirigés dans cette direction.

Mais il savait qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'une affaire de temps avant qu'il n'y arrive.

ooOoo

Harry frappa aux portes du Manoir Malfoy, fronçant les sourcils. Il savait que Draco avait parfois des crises de mauvaise humeur et il prenait des jours de congés, mais cela n'avait jamais duré trois jours auparavant. Et Harry ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qui aurait pu déclencher une telle crise, de toute façon. Il avait eu l'air parfaitement normal lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés au Manoir Bonneville. Peut-être que quelqu'un au Bureau de Collecte des Artefacts avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait vexé ?

_Il se vexe vraiment facilement, _pensa Harry, légèrement exaspéré. _Il doit savoir que les gens vont faire des commentaires sur sa famille parfois._

Mais six ans après la guerre, Draco ayant passé deux ans en tant qu'Auror à part entière sans aucune mauvaise remarques à son dossier, Harry pouvait comprendre pourquoi il pouvait se vexer. Il ne voulait pas être défini seulement par son passé, pas plus que Harry ne désirait être reconnu seulement comme l'Elu - mais il semblait que ce soit le cas pour tous les deux.

Assez vexé pour prendre trois jours de congé, cependant ? Harry voulait savoir qui l'avait insulté, et quelle était l'insulte en question, afin de pouvoir punir le coupable de façon appropriée.

Un elfe de maison répondit enfin, après de longs moment passés à frapper à la porte. Il couina, surpris de voir Harry, et s'inclina. « Maître Potter doit pardonner Elsie » dit-elle. « Elsie ne savait pas qu'il frappait. »

Harry hocha la tête. « C'est bon, Elsie. Draco est-il à la maison ? »

Elsie jeta un coup d'œil anxieux par-dessus son épaule, dans la maison, comme si elle s'attendait à voir Draco se précipiter vers elle, puis baissa la voix. « Maître Draco est malade. »

_Eh bien, ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'était pas au travail, au moins, _pensa Harry, rassuré. « Quel genre de maladie ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque. « Est-ce qu'il a besoin que je fasse venir un guérisseur de Sainte Mangouste ? »

Elsie secoua la tête si violemment que ses oreilles lui tombèrent devant les yeux. « Elsie ne comprend pas » murmura-t-elle misérablement. « Maître Draco reste toute la journée dans la même pièce, et il ne mange pas, et - »

Harry plissa les yeux, inquiet. Il était possible que Draco ait été contaminé par la magie noire d'un des objets qu'il avait manipulés. Pour le bien de la réputation de Draco en tant qu'Auror - et pour de nombreuses autres raison, comme par exemple le fait qu'Harry était en train de tomber amoureux de lui - il pensait qu'il était de son devoir de mener l'enquête.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer, Elsie ? » demanda-t-il en lui adressant son sourire le plus charmant, celui qui faisait en sorte que Winky se précipite pour lui préparer son petit-déjeuner préféré quand elle venait rendre visite à Kreattur. « Peut-être que je peux faire quelque chose. »

Elsie rayonna et fit un pas de côté.

ooOoo

_L'inceste, je pourrais le comprendre si c'était le récit d'une formidable passion_. Draco frissonna en s'accroupissant sur le sol et traça du doigt le coin inférieur gauche de la tapisserie. La partie de l'arbre généalogique qui portait son nom et ceux de ses parents se trouvait complètement à l'opposé. Il se dirigeait dangereusement vers cet endroit maintenant, incapable de s'avouer sa propre lâcheté. _Mais par luxure, pas par amour ? Pourquoi mes ancêtres ne peuvent pas être aussi nobles que je l'ai toujours pensé ?_

Il avait pensé interroger Lucius et Narcissa à propos de leur famille, et leur demander pourquoi ils lui avaient raconté des mensonges dans certains cas, et dans d'autres cas une version révisée de l'histoire ; mais il ne pensait qu'il devrait le faire tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu ce que la tapisserie pouvait lui apprendre au sujet de ses parents. Il avait besoin de connaître leurs secrets, pour leur montrer qu'ils ne pouvaient lui mentir plus longtemps. Tremblant, il porta le regard sur le coin inférieur droit de la tapisserie.

Et pourtant, malgré sa résolution et son courage, son regard atterrit sur son nom au lieu de celui de Lucius ou de Narcissa.

_Draco Malfoy_, était-il écrit sur la tapisserie, en lettres noires qui ressortaient comme des taches disgracieuses sur le fond vert-doré du tissu. _Se considère comme un bon joueur de Quidditch, mais ne l'a jamais été. Tortura des gens, parce qu'il avait lui-même refusé de se dresser contre les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Flirte avec Harry Potter pour passer le temps, et prévoit de lui briser le cœur quand Potter sera complètement sous son charme._

Draco retint son souffle. Ce n'était pas -

Le premier des éléments n'était pas un crime, au moins, raisonna-t-il avec précaution. Mais les deux autres ? La faiblesse était-elle la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas baissé sa baguette quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ordonné de soumettre des Mangemorts ratés au Doloris ?

Et Harry ? Il avait pensé qu'il désirait vraiment entretenir une relation amoureuse avec Harry, dès qu'il aurait convaincu Harry qu'il était un Auror compétent, fort, brave, et capable de faire d'autres choses en dehors de torturer des gens. Il savait qu'une relation entre eux ne pouvait se baser sur l'apparence ou sur la tension qui avait toujours subsisté entre eux depuis l'école ; elle devait se baser sur l'admiration de Harry, et son respect pour les qualités de son âme.

Mais quand il essaya de se souvenir clairement de ses propres intentions, elles se noyèrent dans une brouillard vert et doré, et il commença à s'interroger.

_Je pensais que c'était ce que je faisais. Mais et si ce n'était pas le cas ? J'ai déjà eu des motivations cachées, quand je me disais que je détestais Harry durant toute notre période à l'école, et pourtant plus tard j'ai reconnu que je voulais juste attirer son attention. _

_Est-ce que c'est le cas une fois de plus ?_

Ses yeux parcoururent fiévreusement la longue liste des noms bien-aimés, qui n'étaient devenus rien de plus qu'une liste ternie de pécheurs et de criminels.

_La tapisserie connait la vérité. Je dois savoir la vérité. Je ne peux pas - Je ne peux pas -_

Draco sentait son corps trembler, mais comme s'il l'observait depuis une certaine distance. Le vert et l'or devant ses yeux tourbillonnait et s'étendait. Il savait qu'il tenait sa baguette levée, mais il ignorait ce qu'il allait en faire. Détruire la tapisserie ? Faire exploser les mots condamnants qui étaient devenus plus longs et plus brillants tandis qu'il les regardait ? Lire le reste des crimes, dont pour certains il ne se souvenait plus mais qu'il savait véridiques ?

Le son d'une porte s'ouvrant retentit derrière lui, mais cela, également, provenait d'un autre monde.

ooOoo

Harry entra dans le petit bureau où Draco avait choisi de se barricader - il avait utilisé un sortilège de Réclusion, mais Harry était un Auror, lui aussi - et vit Draco accroupi devant ce qui ressemblait à un mur trouble, sa baguette pointée sur sa tempe.

De l'endroit où il se tenait, Harry sauta en avant, s'écrasant sur Draco et projetant sa baguette sur le côté. Draco tomba sur le sol avec un cri soudain, désespéré. Sa baguette d'aubépine roula dans un coin et Draco essaya de la récupérer, mais Harry lança un sortilège d'Attraction et la rangea dans la poche arrière de sa robe.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la chose accrochée au mur, de laquelle émanait des vibrations de magie noire qui donnèrent la nausée à Harry. Depuis Voldemort, il semblait être devenu plus sensible aux objets _isolés _de magie noire ; une accumulation d'artefacts pareils à ceux dans la salle du trésor des trafiquants, ou des maléfices pendant une bataille, ne le gênaient pas, mais un objet ou un sort isolé pouvait le rendre malade.

« _Concremo _! » s'écria-t-il, et des flammes se mirent à dévorer avidement chaque recoin et chaque fibre de la tapisserie. Harry vit une brume d'un vert profond s'en élever, comme si elle souhaitait s'échapper. Il lui lança un sortilège qui, employé correctement, détruisait les fantômes ou les esprits malveillants qui essayaient de prendre possession des vivants, et il eut la satisfaction de voir la chose exploser en quatre nuages de poussière, se réduisant et disparaissant.

Puis il se retourna, et s'agenouilla aupèrs de Draco.

Draco battit des paupières alors qu'il reprenait conscience. Son visage semblait légèrement verdâtre, et ses joues creuses firent penser à Harry qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis quelques jours. Il fixa le mur, souhaitant avoir fait subir quelque chose d'encore plus violent à l'objet de magie noire, mais le sortilège _Concremo _avait fait son travail et avait complètement éliminé sa cible - et seulement sa cible. Le mur n'était même pas roussi.

« Harry ? » murmura Draco. « J'ai appris - J'ai appris des choses horribles sur moi - » Puis il fronça les sourcils et porte une main à son front. « Ou au moins, je croyais que c'était le cas. Et à propos de ma famille. Mais maintenant je n'arrive même plus à me rappeler pourquoi je les ai crues. »

« Cette _chose _t'as convaincu, je pense » dit Harry ; il passa un bras sous les aisselles de Draco pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Il semblait se rétablir rapidement, au moins. Il avait simplement l'air confus, et non étourdi. « Elle doit avoir interagi avec ton esprit. »

« C'était une tapisserie » murmura Draco, l'air hagard. « Un arbre généalogique des Malfoy. »

« Non, ce n'en était pas une » dit Harry. « Enfin, je pense que c'était une tapisserie, mais je n'ai vu aucune branche de la famille Malfoy dessus. »

Draco le regarda d'un air sceptique. « Et depuis _tu _as déjà vu un arbre généalogique de Sang-Purs ? »

« Oh » fit Harry d'une voix traînante, « il y a celui seulement de la Plus Ancienne et Noble Famille des Black qui est accroché chez moi. Celui avec ton nom et celui de ton père et celui de ta mère dessus. »

Draco eut la grâce de rougir. « Alors tu penses que la tapisserie a tout inventé ? » murmura-t-il. « Elle ne représentait pas du tout l'arbre généalogique de ma famille ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Elle a intéragi avec ton esprit et montré ce que tu avais le plus peur de voir. Les contrebandiers que nous avons interrogés ont admis qu'ils avaient quelques artefacts comme celui-là, mais nous avons pensé que nous les avions tous catalogués et neutralisés. » Il tapa d'un doigt sur l'épaule de Draco, son soulagement laissa la place à la colère. « Je ne savais pas que _quelqu'un_ en avait emporté chez lui. »

Draco fit la moue. « J'étais ensorcelé ! Et pas dans mon état normal ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. »

« Certainement pas quand tu as cet air là » murmura Draco.

Il ne voulait pas que Draco entende cela, mais son sourire sournois prouvait le contraire. Ensuite, il étendit la main et prit celle de Harry dans la sienne, caressant de ses doigts la paume de Harry d'une telle façon qu'il retint son souffle. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie » dit-il. « Une fois de plus. Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire pour rembourser toutes ces dettes de vie, à ce train là. »

« Il n'a pas été question de repayement entre nous depuis un long moment » répondit Harry à voix basse. « Je nous ai considérés comme égaux, au moins depuis cette nuit en-haut de la tour. »

Draco le regarda, une expression aussi brillante qu'une comète sur le visage, et Harry se maudit de n'avoir pas dit cela plus tôt. Il réalisait seulement maintenant que Draco pouvait ne pas s'être considéré comme égal à Harry - à cause des railleries qu'il recevait régulièrement au Département, et de ce qui était arrivé durant la guerre. Harry avait pensé qu'il avait été assez clair en acceptant Draco comme partenaire, mais certaines personnes avaient besoin de se l'entendre dire.

_Et certains ont besoin de montrer qu'ils nous apprécient d'une autre façon_, réalisa-t-il, alors que Draco amenait la main de Harry jusqu'à ses lèvres et prit un de ses doigts dans sa bouche.

Harry le fixa, aussi fasciné que Draco l'avait été devant la tapisserie, tandis que la langue de Draco passait le long de son doigt et traçait les contours de son ongle et de son articulation. Puis il sentit une réponse dans son aine, et retira son doigt assez brusquement pour heurter deux des dents de Draco.

Draco baissa la tête, les yeux brillants, même lorsqu'il porta la main à sa bouche d'un air injurié et blessé. « Je veux dire, honnêtement… » dit-il, apparaissant satisfait qu'il n'y ait aucun véritable dommage. « Si tu ne voulais pas que je le mette dans ma bouche, tu aurais dû dire quelque chose. »

Harry se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser. Draco agrippa ses épaules en retour, et Harry découvrit qu'avoir la langue de Draco s'enroulant autour de la sienne était encore mieux que de la sentir se glisser autour de son doigt.

« Donc » dit Harry, se redressant et s'asseyant sur ses talons, quand il se sentit finalement capable de se reculer et de résister à la requête silencieuse de Draco qui réclamait plus de baisers. « Voilà le plan. On rassure tes parents sur le fait que tu es toujours vivant, on explique ton absence au Département des Aurors, et ensuite on retourne chez moi et on baise. »

« Non » dit Draco. « J'ai un meilleur plan. Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger et on rassure mes parents sur le fait que je suis toujours vivant en faisant beaucoup de bruit quand on va baiser. »

« Ca ne prend pas en compte le Département des Aurors » dit Harry, essayant de comprendre comment il était possible qu'il soit assis sur le sol d'un bureau poussiéreux du Manoir Malfoy, en train de discuter de l'avancement d'une partie de jambes en l'air avec son partenaire.

« Hmmm. » Draco pencha la tête. « Je suis d'accord. » Son visage s'illumina. « La deuxième fois, ensuite, quand nous connaîtrons mieux les besoins l'un de l'autre, on pourra réussir à se faire crier assez fort pour mettre le Ministère au courant que nous allons bien, aussi. »

Harry l'embrassa à nouveau, parce que c'était assez impressionnant de savoir que même frôler la mort à cause de l'enchantement d'un artefact magique ne parvenait pas à assombrir l'humeur de Draco.

_Si cela continue comme ça_, pensa-t-il, sentant l'érection de Draco contre lui, _on risque de ne pas sortir du bureau pour notre première fois._

Et en effet, c'est ce qu'il se passa.

Mais Harry pensa que cela valait le coup, même s'il dut écouter pendant une semaine les plaintes de Draco à propos des échardes qu'il devait retirer de son dos.

**Fin.**


End file.
